poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Three Caballeros
"The Three Caballeros" is a song from the 1944 film of the same name. It is sung by Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca and Donald Duck after Jose and Donald meet Panchito for the first time. Outside of the film, the song was featured in the EPCOT attraction Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros, featuring some little changes. Donald, Jose, and Panchito also sang it again in Don Rosa's comic story The Three Caballeros Ride Again. The rhythm and the final lines are based off Ay Jalisco No Te Rajes, a Mexican folk song. Lyrics Original lyrics Panchito: We're three caballeros Three gay caballeros They say we are birds of a feather We're happy amigos No matter where he goes The one, two, and three goes We're always together We're three happy chappies With snappy serapes You'll find us beneath our sombreros We're brave and we'll stay so We're bright as a peso Donald: Who says so? José and Panchito: We say so! The three caballeros All: Ohhhh! Panchito: We have the stars to guide us Guitars here beside us To play as we go We sing and we samba We shout, ¡Ay caramba! José: What means "Ay caramba"? Panchito: Oh, yes! I don't know All: Ohhhh! Panchito: Through fair and stormy weather We stand close together Like books on a shelf And pals though we may be When some Latin baby Says yes, no, or maybe José and Panchito: Each man is for himself! Panchito: ¡Ay, Jalisco no te rajes! Me sale del alma Gritar con color Abrir todo el pecho Pa' echar este grito ¡Qué lindo es Jalisco! Palabra de honor! Opening credits We're three happy chappies With snappy serapes You'll find us beneath our sombreros We're brave and we'll stay so We're bright as a peso Who says so? We say so The three caballeros Oh, through fair or stormy weather We're always together So let come what may Like brother to brother We're all for each other The three caballeros Forever we'll stay! Legend of the Three Caballeros We're three caballeros Three brave caballeros They say we are birds of a feather We're happy amigos No matter where he goes The one, two, and three goes We're always together The three caballeros! DuckTales Panchito: We're three caballeros Yes, three caballeros They say we are birds of a feather José and Panchito: We're happy amigos No matter where he goes The one, two, and three goes We're always together Panchito: We're three happy chappies With snappy serapes You'll find us beneath our sombreros José: We're brave and we'll stay so We're bright as a peso Donald: Who says so? José and Panchito: We say so! All: The three caballeros All: Ohhhh! Donald: We have the stars to guide us Guitars here beside us To play as we go We sing and we samba José and Panchito: We shout, ¡Ay caramba! All: The three caballeros! Videos The Three Caballeros (Sing Along Song) Legend Of The Three Caballeros Intro Legend Of The Three Caballeros Intro-0 DuckTales - The Three Caballeros SONG Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs